1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to novel cephalosporin-type antibiotics having an excellent antimicrobial activity and a low toxicity and to a process for producing the same.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Hitherto, a wide variety of cephalosporin-type antibiotics are known in the art, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 17,936/64, 26,972/64, and 12,136/71. However, none of these prior art references disclose that 3-(substituted-thiomethyl)-cephalosporin-type compounds having a 1,3,4-triazole moiety substituted with a carboxylic acid ester as defined by the formula (I) described herein and 7-(2-thienylacetamido)cephalosporin-type compounds having a 1,3,4-triazole moiety as defined by the formula (I') described herein possess an excellent antimicrobial activity and a low toxicity to the host to be treated.